Act of Controlling
by Galesonic
Summary: Naruto finds a strange robot in his backyard and finds out it has the power to control anyone he desires. What will Naruto do with that power? NaruHarem, but mostly NaruHina. Lemons and a few limes.
1. Start of Everything

**Hey people. Its Galesonic here writing my second story, Act of Controlling. I got this idea from my friend playing Robozou Doll Play, which I though was a decent regular game, but a great hentai game, nonetheless. So, I thought of putting the basic mechanics of Robozou Doll Play into Naruto's world. A warning to readers: this will contain lemons and/or limes. If you do not like sexual content, please do not read this story. First chapter contains lime.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Robozou Doll Play.**

**__________**

Chapter 1: Start of Everything

The Village of Konoha was peaceful during the springtime. All the kids were running around the village playing. The merchants were selling their various items to various customers. It was the end of Spring Break for the schools in the village and most of the kids were excited to come back and meet the new teachers for their second term. However, one boy didn't want to go back.

The boy around the age of 15 was sitting on the roof of the house he was staying at ever since he was adopted at 5 years of age. He had really messy blond hair and a pair of big cerulean blue eyes. One each side of his cheeks were three whisker marks. He wore an orange T-shirt with black baggy jeans and a pair of blue sneakers. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by.

"Boy, today is really boring." The blond said with a yawn. "Its always like this the day before a break ends and school resumes."

As always, it was yet another boring day in the spring for him. All he has been doing for the past 10 minutes was watch either the clouds or the villagers go by. Usually at this time, he would have an odd job, or could work around the house. Unfortunately for him, when his mom got two maids for the house, he had nothing to do and people were more independent when it comes to help nowadays. His eyes were slowly getting heavy as sleep started to overtake him. As he was about to give in, something hit him right in the face. As normal instinct, the blond jumped up and looked around for what was the throwing weapons that disrupted his daydreaming. On the floor was the projectile: A rock. The boy instantly scowled as he noticed the pebble and picked it up. He felt bored enough that he threw it down the backyard, causing a metal clank to fill his ears.

"What the hell?" he asked himself. "How can there be something there? I just came from up there." He started to climb down the steps into the backyard. He usually looked around whenever he came here. There was a little lake at the middle of the lake with a tree next to it, a couple of fences, a flowerbed, a robot laying on the grass, a…Wait what? A robot in his backyard? He could see the robot was de-activated and slowly moved closer to it. He noticed that it had a round head with a rectangular body and tubular arms and legs. To him, it was a typical robot you would see in any sci-fi movie. On the back of the robot was a small red button with a surrounding red barrier on its metallic body.

Feeling his overall curiosity taking the better of him, he pressed the button on it. Motors on the inside of the robot started to move and gears began to grind as it stood up in front of the blond, who jumped back in fright. The robot's eyes flashed white and it donned a green apron-like smock on the front of its body. Its glowing white eyes glared at the boy for a split second when a clicking sound was heard and it opened its mouth.

"T…thank you…for waking me after a long sleep." It computed, "I am Robozou. I come from a land called Mu over 10,000 and have been sleeping since."

The blond sweat dropped and gave a nervous smile to the robot named Robozou and started to reconsider the fact that he activated him.

"_Is this guy serious? How can he be asleep for 10,000 years and appear in the backyard of my house?"_ was all that came to his mind after he rethought of the machine's speech.

"Robozou is grateful that you woke me up from such a wonderful person. I must know his name." It stated, as the teen was feeling uneasier every moment the he was with it. What's the worse that it could do now that it has awoken?

"Well, my name is Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." The blond introduced as Robozou's eyes shined.

"Naruto…what a great name. From this day forward, Naruto will be Robozou's best friend." It yelped as Naruto was almost completely in disagreement with Robozou. But he couldn't get a chance to stop him.

The robot rushed into the house and was in complete joy as he looked around. The house was enormous. Most of the rooms in the house were storage, guest bedrooms, or bathrooms. It looked into other rooms as he noticed a room filled with salmon wallpaper. On the walls were posters of either boy bands or some movies. A typical girl's room to Naruto's eyes, no doubt. The blond rushed in as he heard water running. His eyes widened as he noticed the room.

"Shit. We are in my sister's room." He almost shouted as he tried to push Robozou out. "We got to get out. She'll be pissed at us if find out we are in here."

Naruto struggled to haul the robot out of the room, but he was too heavy for him and put up a lot of resistance. It wasn't long before the water cease to run and the door opened. A yelp was heard as soon as Naruto's sister walked out of the bathroom. She looked taller and about the same age as Naruto, maybe a year older. She had long, wet, auburn-brownish hair, with her eyes being the same color. She was only wearing a lemon yellow towel that covered the top of her chest down to her thighs.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here? And what the hell is that thing? A new toy of yours?" the girl asked her brother.

"I am not a toy. My name is Robozou, thank you very much." The robot said in a rather demeaning tone towards the brunette, who was very surprised the so-called 'toy' could talk.

"Sorry, TenTen. I found him in the backyard. Though, I don't know how he got there." Naruto nervously stated. "Maybe he could help with the cleaning. I mean, the maids haven't been doing much since we've got new ones to replace the retirees."

"I guess you're right." TenTen stated now that she was starting to cool down from her pissed off moment earlier. "But, he must do his job. Just because mom isn't coming back here until the end of the month doesn't mean that you can slack off with Robizou." Robozou looked quite annoyed when TenTen pronounced his name wrong, but he didn't show it.

"I will work hard to help the maids." Robozou promised as he bowed. Naruto looked at him, almost not fully trusting him, but he had to since he could help with the chores the maids always missed.

"Okay. Now you two get out of my room. I have to change and get ready for work later today." The elder sibling said as she tried to push Both Naruto and Robozou with little effort. The door slammed on both of them, right in their faces. Naruto's 'new best friend' gazed at him, which completely make him feel even uneasier than before.

"You're sister is a controlling bitch." Robozou stated as he started to walk down the hallway. "I will do my job as stated before. Maybe in do time, she will be less of a bitch."

The blond let out a sigh as he noticed the robot left this part of the hallway. The problem was, he thought that he was going to do something to TenTen, like making her do the work for him by the means of either physical torture or use the 'mom' card, which was pretty effective, even though it was outdated.

Hours have passed since Robozou left to do his job. He had to do the cleaning, washing, laundry, as well as filing for the teens' mom's work when she comes back. Whenever Robozou did a bad job or didn't do it the way it's supposed to, TenTen would yell at him as a way to remember it. All that Naruto did was get ready for his second term and played various video games in his room, the most played being Mirror's Edge. His room was a little bigger than TenTen's in size. The walls were painted sky blue and orange. The bed had black satin covers along with some random dressers around the room and a big screen television on the wall in front of the bed there was also door to the bathroom that was also connected to his sister's room.

The blond grew bored of playing his game and turned off the Xbox 360. He walked outside and noticed some strange mechanical sounds, like whirring and grinding sounds. By his guess, he thought it was coming from TenTen's room. He cracked the door open a little bit, trying so hard no to make it creak. He noticed his adoptive sister on the foot of her bed on her knees. Her head was bobbing up and down. The whirring sounds were now greater in the room. He poked his head in more and noticed Robozou lying on the bed, with a rod protruding from between his legs and in the brunette's mouth and throat. He finally realized what was happening. Robozou was getting a blowjob from TenTen. Wait…WHAT! He pushed to door away and glared at Robozou, with the intent to kill him.

"Robozou! What the hell are you doing with my sister!?" the blond yelled at the now perverted robot. It fell to the ground, making TenTen stop her sexual act and stand in place.

"Naruto. Its not what you think." it computed as Naruto stomped towards him. "Like I said before, I was gonna make her less bitchy. I did it as soon as I got done with my chores."

Naruto stopped in place as he noticed TenTen. She still looked the same, but there was something off. Her eyes had no pupils at all and she stood in place, not even one muscle in her body was moving. She was like a puppet with the strings cut.

"What did you do?" Naruto could only ask towards the robot.

"I used my vast intelligence in Superscience from the country of Mu. I made a system that allowed her to be controlled." The robot stated as he walked towards TenTen, pointing towards her head. "A control unit was put into her brain and send electrical surges, allowing her to be control by this remote." He threw the remote to Naruto. It looked almost like a Gameboy, but it was slimmer and it showed various options on the screen. He chose the button on the bottom and turned off the control system, making TenTen fall to the ground, asleep.

"Why should I trust you that this thing will work, you perverted bucket of bolts." The teen snapped at the machine. He could only look at TenTen and feel like it was his fault that this happened to her.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'm sure dear sister will lick your dipstick as well." The machine said with a perverted giggle. As much as Naruto hated it, he could use it to get revenge on TenTen for all the times she made him do the things she was supposed to do on her own time. He was treated more like a slave from her than the maids.

"Alright, I'll keep the control. But, you can't let her know anyone else know about it, unless I agree to it." He frustratingly stated as Robozou only nodded.

"I will keep my word to you Naruto." That waas the last thing robot said as it left for the rest of the day, probably to do more of his perverted acts. Naruto picked up is sister and placed her on the bed. He looked at the remote as he was walking out of the room.

"And here starts everything that will change my life forever."

**Here's the end of chapter 1, the prologue of the story. I know I made this a NaruHina story, so before some of you flame me saying that this isn't a NaruHina story. It is. She'll appear later in the story. When you're finished reading please review. I would like to know how much you like/hate this story.**


	2. Help Menu

**I'm sorry I took over 5 months to make this. I had intense writer's block, as well as many school issues. But, the show must go on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Robozou Doll Play. Credit goes to their repective owners.**

Chapter 2: Help Menu

Naruto awoke the next morning with a scowl on his face. Today was like Armageddon to him. Today was the first day of the new term. He sleepily walked over to the window and opened the covers, letting in the sunlight to make him wake up. As of now, he was still half-asleep, even with the sunlight's wakening radiance. He moved his way towards the dresser and noticed the control on the table. Even it was less than a day, it was becoming a thorn in his side. He reviewed last night, the image of TenTen being controlled by Robozou to give him a blowjob fresh in his mind. He was still furious, but he had to keep it aside for now.

He took about an hour to wash up, and choose some clothes. He wore an orange shirt with a black design of the Konoha symbol on the black along with black jeans and a pair of white and blue sneakers. He threw his backpack on and headed for the door to his room. He stopped before he put his hand on the door and looked at the control one more time.

"Eh, what the hell." The blond said as he took the control device and slipped it into his pocket. He opened the door and walked his way to TenTen's room. He creaked open the door to check on her before he went for school. She was still in her bed, the effects of controlling now worn off. He couldn't help it, but have a smile at the thought of his sister back to normal, for now at least.

In the guestroom next to TenTen's, however, was the cause of all of this. Robozou was asleep on the floor, possibly to recharge its batteries, if it had any. Naruto didn't want to say it aloud, but, he hoped Robozou never woke up from his 'recharging'. He walked towards the end of the hallway and made his way into the kitchen and got a bagel from the table. He ran out the door and looked at the other students making their way towards the school and having some small talk on the way there.

He was never awake this early during school, because when he always had the poor choice of sleeping in. But, he had the chance to be on his own without his mom always on his ass about either him not dating a girl or just not doing well in school. He always felt like his mom and usually TenTen were humiliating him. His own kin, well adoptive kin. Since he was born, his parents weren't around. As he turned 1 month old, the hospital deemed him too old for the nursery and sent him to an orphanage near the hospital. The matrons there always beat him for what he thought were no for no reason at all. He knew they had a drinking problem, but most of the time, they were sober. They even used object, such as a broomstick and even a sheathed katana.

They always treated him like he was a highly contagious plague. He remembered in the orphanage that he had his own room, which was the same as the boiling room, while the few kids had been rooming in other rooms in the attic. He always cried himself to sleep under the deafening roar of the boiler. This kept going until around 4 years later, around 5 days after his 4th birthday, when his adoptive mother finally came. To him it was a chance to get away from the hellhole that was to be an orphanage. It was also a chance to finally have a family to take care of him rather than abuse him both psychologically and physically like the matrons.

Now, he's happy where he is and couldn't have it any better, well for now at least. He lost his train of thought when he noticed a girl with platinum blond hair that was at long enough to reach her back. A bang was in front of her face over her right eye, both being the same shade of blue as Naruto. She wore a light purple tank top with a denim skirt that was the length of at least half of her thighs as well as a pair of black four-inch high heels. She turned her head towards the male blond and ran towards him, stopping mere inches toward his figure.

"Hey Naruto." The girl said with some enthusiasm. "How has your break been?"

"Well, Ino." Naruto started, "it was really boring. My mom is still on her trip overseas, so I had to be watched by TenTen. I also found this contr.." he stopped himself before he could continue. No one else should know of the device he got from Robozou or its effects on a controlled human. He had to think of something fast. "This controller from my old game system I sold a year ago. Would've gotten me a lot more money."

Ino raised an eyebrow as Naruto started to laugh nervously. "That seems boring. I went to the beach on the other side of Fire Country. It was really great. All the drinks they had were really good. By the end of the first day, I was already drunk and lost most of the stuff I brought to the club I was in, like my bag. There were so many cute guys there though. I just couldn't resist."

At the midst of hearing the platinum blonde girl's vacation, Naruto kept zoning in and out of the speech, but still kept his smile and nodded at times, showing that he has been listening the whole time, even though he hasn't. When she finished, they started their venture towards the bane of their existence, Konoha High School. It was a big school, but about half the size of the Hokage monument. It had six sections. One section for the freshman classes, another for sophomores, the other for juniors, the fourth for seniors, the cafeteria, and the gymnasium. Both Ino and him were sophomores, so they had most of their classes in the sophomore section of the school. Each section had a classrooms fit for the subject, except for English, which was a giant lecture hall.

As the blond duo got to he school, they noticed the new freshmen and seniors staring at them, but most notably Ino. During the middle of freshman year, she had a reputation, and a bad one at that. Rumors were spread that she slept with everyone on the football team, along with some of the teachers. Most of her friends started to shun her, since most of their boyfriends were on the football team. She was forever known as the school whore and no one wanted to hang out with her anymore. The only person that did help her was Naruto. Since then, they have been hanging out more often and rumors were spreading that they were dating, even though they weren't. The blond girl felt uneasy with those piercing eyes of the boys mentally undressing her, along with the girls picturing her with her head blown clean off. Naruto knew this and couldn't do anything about it. He then thought of the control and wondered if he could try to control them, but then thought it wouldn't work.

The bell rang for the first period class. All of the students flooded inside. The army of pupils swept both blondes, separating them. As it died down, Naruto was still at the front of the building as the late bell rang.

"Shit!" he cursed at the bell as he started running towards his class. He started to hate the architecture of the school, putting the sophomore section at the very opposite end of the school. He kept running as fast as he can, jumping down small sets of stairs and through the hallways. He was running out of breath each second this happened. He made it towards the beginning of the sophomore section; he started be feel relieved.

However, his luck changed. A teacher came out of the room in front of the hallway. The blond teen didn't have time to react and collided with the instructor. Both of them toppled over; paper and pencils falling to the floor. Both figures fell on top of each other. Naruto couldn't see where he was, so he had to move his hand around. He felt the teacher's body and found a set of standing mounds. It took only a second for him to jump up and notice the teacher.

"_What the hell! I just felt up a teacher I just met. I'm gonna die." _was the only thing that kept going to Naruto's head as he noticed the teacher. She looked like she was in her mid to late 20s. She also had long black hair that was at least down to her back with piercing red eyes, almost like rubies. She wore a white and red working dress with v-cut, revealing the top half of her cleavage. If anything ticked in his head, he would run, but he didn't.

"Well, I never." The teacher barked, as she looked at him disgusted. Her voice was soft and fair, like a violin, even if it sounded angry. "First, my car gets a flat. Then I lose my purse. Now, I get tackled by some hormone-crazed kid and get felt up! This isn't right!"

Naruto was starting to be a bit of afraid of the teacher. In a split second, a note was slammed on his head, without him knowing of it. He pulled the note out of his head and found out it was a detention slip. The teacher let out a huff in frustration and marched her way down the hall. The teen was very displeased with this and went to his class.

As soon as he got to his class, which was English, he found a seat towards the end of the room. He noticed the kids in his class talking about. As well as one person he didn't want to be in his class, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was known throughout the school as the most popular sophomore and possibly most popular student in the whole school. He is the captain of the football team as well as him being in the honor roll and nominated as the school's top ten students, only being number two, under his brother Itachi Uchiha. Every where he goes a plethora of girls follow him, like they are his own little fan club.

Naruto hated him because he always seems not to care about anything or anyone. He also was the reason Ino had this bad reputation around the school. Every time the blond teen sees the raven-haired heartthrob, his blood boils hotter than the magma in the Earth's core. But, being the nice guy he was, he had to forgive him, at least for now.

Minutes passed in the class, and there was no sight of the teacher. In the class, most of the girls were fighting about trying to get a seat near Sasuke, while the guys felt either mad that Sasuke was taking all of the girls away from them, or jealous that they don't get that much attention. Moments have passed and the teacher finally showed up. Naruto knew who it was and as of right now, his world was crashing right then and there. It was the teacher that he ran into earlier. He knew he walked out of the frying pan and into the fire now.

"Hello class." The teacher announced in an upbeat tone. "My name is Kurenai Yuhi. I'm going to be your English teacher for the year."

She started going through the list of students and seating charts and noticed Naruto, and gave him a smug look, like she was going to kill him right this instant. All of the day passed very quickly to the blond, but now he had to go to detention with Kurenai. He deep sigh escaped from him as he looked at the door to her room.

"If only life had a help menu for this."

**Here's Chapter 2 of the fic. Again, I'm sorry it took so long. But, I'll try to upload more faster when I get everything in order. Anyway, please R&R**

**Galesonic**


	3. Use Of Options

**Hey guys. Sorry I didn't update in a while, I had very bad writer's block and mixed with writer's block, added insult to injury. But, I have returned once again in another chapter to Act of Controlling. Also as a warning****, this chapter is a lemon. If you do not like lemons, please do not read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Robozou.  
**

Chapter 3: Use of Options

Naruto opened the door to the detention room and looked around. The only person in the room was Kurenai, who was sitting at her desk, staring daggers at the blond.

"Glad to see you showed up." She sarcastically stated as she pointed a seat in the back for him to sit. "You are to stay here for three hours. Eating is not permitted. You cannot talk, unless it is to ask a question or use the bathroom. Any other rule breaking while you're in here will result in another day of detention for you."

Naruto had to comply and sat in the deck in the last row. The dark haired adult yawned and started to read a book to pass the time. The title of the book was 'Icha Icha Tactics', one of the latest adult books currently out so far. Her eyes were glued to the book, as the teen felt bored as hell. He started to think about the control and the event before. He rummaged through his black holes of pockets, searching for something.

After minutes of salvaging, he finally found the item: the control. Though, he didn't like it, he wanted to get used to it. On the device there was a screen along with a set of four buttons in a cross-like fashion, like the directional pad in a controller as well as a black and blue button. He pressed the blue button and it instantly turned on, showing a picture of TenTen. It only showed the picture up to her shoulders however. With curiosity urging him on, he pressed the black button on her picture.

TenTen was in her room, reading one of her favorite teen magazines. A maid walked into her room, carrying a set of books that look to be rather worn and sort of dusty. She look around sixteen to eighteen that had dark red hair that was long enough to reach her waist with one lock in between her onyx black eyes. She also wore a hat that looked worn out as well and had bandages at the sash. Her uniform consisted of a beige v-cut shirt that showed off her cleavage partly and a skirt of the same color that goes down to her thighs. She also wore a pair of blue 2-inch high heel sandals.

"I think these are the collection of novels you wanted for your research, Miss TenTen." The young woman reported in a calm tone.

"Thank you, Tayuya." TenTen said, not acknowledging her presence. "Just put them on the bed side and try to look for some more for me if you can."

The redhead could only bow, as it was her job to serve, but as she looked away from her client, she barred her teeth and clenched her fist, ready to punch the brunette, but she stayed calm and walked out the door.

As the maid closed the door, a sudden electrical current surged from TenTen's forehead down to the rest of her body. Her eyes changed from her lively chocolate brown eyes to a soulless dark violet she dropped her magazine and stood in place. She was under the control again, but this time, Naruto was in play.

She walked towards her door and locked it. She got back onto her plush bed and unbuttoned her light salmon blouse. As she finished fussing with her shirt, she threw it on her floor. She then took off her denim shorts rather easily and threw them next to her shirt. All she had on now was her black lace bra and panties. Her breasts were about A-cup but still growing to about B-cup. She lowered the cups of her bra and began to fondle her breasts, letting out a soft moan.

For minutes she was caressing her bust and occasionally pinched and rubbed her hard, dark pink nipples to increase her pleasure. With each passing moment her womanhood started to feel hotter and wet. Her breath grew shallow and her heart was pounding. She let one hand and slid it under her panties to start stroking her wet womanhood. She inserted one finger inside and gasped in pleasure. She was horny for no apparent reason and can't tell where it's coming from.

Naruto watched her sister masturbating through the screen of the control. He started to sweat and his pants were tighter than it normally was. Was his own sister turning him on? He had some fantasies, but they weren't like this. Luckily, Kurenai was getting thirsty and wanted to get coffee. She said something about going to the coffee shop in the middle of town, nearly a half-hour drive from here. As she left, while productively locking the door from the outside, so the blonde can't get out.

The teen unzipped his pants and quickly found his more-than-ready member. I was a fairy large one for his age: about 7 to 8 inches in length. The tip, already purple with the increasing blood flow, became wet with precum. He couldn't take it anymore. He took his unoccupied hand and softly started to stroke his cock. A low growl escaped his lips as he gripped it harder and increased the speed of his strokes. His teeth dug into his bottom lip as he continued to watch the screen. His eye on her expression as she pleasured himself, not realizing that he was getting the same expression, as his breathing grew more rapid.

Not long after he started playing, he heard the locks in the door turn. Panic quickly erased the pleasure he had been feeling and he forced his still-hard member back into his suddenly tight feeling pants. Not wanting the intruder to catch him in any sort of uncomfortable personal moment, the blond tried to compose himself to avoid arousing suspicion.

A man soon walked in and yawned. He was around his 30's but his posture makes him look much older. He had spiky snow white hair, gave the reflection of silver. He also donned a mask and an eye patch, showing his youth was either adventurous, or he had a dreadful past. He took the book that was on the desk where Kurenai once was and started to read it.

"I'm guessing she went for coffee again." Said the white haired man lazily. "I guess you can leave now. I'll tell Kurenai-sensei that you spent your time."

The blond nodded excitedly and dashed out as the white haired man sat at the desk to read his book. The teen got to the entrance of the school in less than a minute and needed a way to get to his house fast and keep his hard-on. Just to be safe, he checked the control to see if it was still working on TenTen.

Control over movements no longer belonged to her as her free hand worked its way into her nightstand. Where was her control? Where had this sudden urge come from? She moaned as she continued to play and toy with her clit. Her fingers massaged it more and more. Repeating "Oh, God" as she pulled out the lavender colored vibrator and touched it to her nipple. Tapping it along her body as she moved it down towards the area she hadn't stopped touching since Tayuya left. The coolness of the plastic felt so good when it touched her skin. She couldn't take it any longer. She turned the lid at the base of the vibrator and rubbed it against her soaking pussy. The sensations she felt when she pushed it in felt amazing. She arched her back as she went deeper and deeper with it. Visions of a fantasy man doing this to her, instead of her doing it to herself, and bit her bottom lip as she came closer and closer to...

"Oh, God..." She gasped as her body was sent into convulsions. Eyes and mouth shut tightly, she tried her hardest to stifle the loud sound that was trying so hard to escape. And then, with the release finally reached, she relaxed her entire body on the bed. And tried to calm her still heavy breathing.

Naruto continued to rush towards his house. He was jumping over tables, ledges and some hydrants to get there faster. He was almost there. He was at the corner towards his house. He could almost taste the anticipation and desire, but someone got in his path. He didn't have time to stop; he crashed right into the person. They both fell with a loud thud. He then felt something blocking his airway and vision. He looked up and noticed it. He fell on a girl's chest. The girl looked at him blushing brightly as he got up and helped her.

She looked almost his age, maybe a bit younger. She was also almost the same height as him. She had beautiful, long midnight blue hair and sported a pair of pale lavender eyes. She held her hand against part of her blushing face, showing signs of embarrassment. Her skin was fair and pale. She wore a violet shirt that partly showed off her bust and some of her curves with a pair of beige Capri pants along with blue sneakers. She dusted herself off like nothing really happened.

"I'm so sorry." Said the blond, "I was in a hurry and I didn't see you in time."

"I-I-its o-okay." The girl stammered. "I should've looked where I was going instead."

"I'm sorry though. I've got to run." He ran off down the street, leaving the red-faced girl alone in the street.

He rushed into the house by the front door, politely greeting Tayuya as he threw his bag into his room, noticed the cheapskate Robozou playing Left 4 Dead 2 on the blonde's Xbox 360. He disregarded it, though he wanted to beat the crap out of it and walked into the bathroom, knowing his sister's door would be locked. He was lucky it was a conjoined bathroom.

He hesitantly opened the door and noticed TenTen naked and rubbing her wet womanhood. He blushed heavily at the sight, as well as his pants being tighter than when he saw it through the control screen. The thought of having sex with his sister kept flowing through his mind. It was nerve-wracking for Naruto since, first, he was a virgin, and secondly, he was going to commit an act of incest with his sister. He noticed the brunette moving a finger towards her.

"Come here little brother." She stated seductively.

This made Naruto's mind stop what it was doing and leaped onto the bed. He was then turned around as his sister was on top of him and forcibly pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened, but then drooped down as he returned the kiss. She then put her tongue in his mouth and wrestled with his. She continues this for minutes until she stopped and took off her brother's shirt. He had a skinny built, but some muscles were coming in, much to the delight of the brunette. She trailed kisses down from his chest until her eyes met with his jeans. She slowly unbuckled the belt, giving Naruto a bright blush. He was still getting second thoughts about doing this. What if someone finds out? What would the real TenTen say when she remembers this? These thoughts kept swimming into his mind until she slowly pulled down his pants, revealing his hard-on under his orange boxers.

"Little brother? I should call you _big_ brother." the brunette quipped as she uncovered the fabric hiding her treasure. She took it to her hand and slowly stroked it, earning a small groan from her blonde lover.

She then moved her mouth towards his large rod and moved her tongue across the tip. The increasing pleasure made the blond nearly jump in surprise. TenTen let out a sultry giggle as she looked into her brother's water colored eyes.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I'll make you feel very, very good."

Naruto bit his lip as she said this. "Okay. Just don't go too crazy."

All the brunette could do was look at him with eyes completely filled to the tear duct in lust. She turned herself around, her hips swaying in front of her brother face. He could see that her nether region was shaven hairless. She pulled down Naruto's boxers down to his knees as she restarted stroking his cock. He let out a small groan as he inserted a finger into TenTen's already wet womanhood. While she moaned in pleasure, she put a tighter grip. His member hardened even more. He couldn't take it. He went for the kill. He pulled her hips closer to him as he used his tongue to lap up her dripping pussy. TenTen's mouth fell agape as she felt pleasure from the blond teen's tongue.

"Mmm." she moaned out as she slowly worked her way closer to esctasy. "Right there."

As she continued to feel her body grow hotter in lust, she took her time in licking the head of the blond's throbbing member. Naruto's mind resumed it foginess as she was giving his friend a good cleaning. Within seconds, TenTen had already fit his full length into her mouth. The teen couldn't believe what he was seeing. Was the control really this effective? He thought of not believing, but seeing his sister with his cock in her mouth was pretty convincing.

He saw her bob her head up and down exactly like she did with Robozou. With each passing second, he felt closer and closer to his limit and TenTen noticed this. She took out the foreign object in her mouth and stroked it at a fast pace, her mouth wide open in front of the head. The blond couldn't take it anymore. With a loud groan, he released his seed into her mouth, though most of it missed and hit her face instead. The seductive smile on her face didn't change one bit as she wiped her face of the fluid and licked it off her hand.

"Mmm. So sweet." she lustfully quipped as she looked at her brother. "I'm sure you can continue. Seeing as you are yong and all."

Naruto couldn't help it, but he couldn't resist either. In a daze, he nodded. The smile on her face grew more seductive as she positioned herself over Naruto's still hardened member. After a few seconds of hesitation, she slowly inserted him into her womanhood. A sudden gasp escaped her mouth as a whole new wave of pleasure entered her core. Naruto felt not only new pleasure, but also her inner walls tightening around his rod. The brunette slowly worked her hips in an up and down motion as she audibly let out moans while she used her hands to caress her breasts once again. Naruto, on the other hand, tried not to release a second time. His eyes clentched shut as he suddenly released his seed inside TenTen's core.

It just happened, he had officially lost his virginity to his sister. But, what started as a very exciting moment, ended in a disaster since he came too early. He was expecting a reaction from the real TenTen, but was surprised when he heard a seductive giggle from her.

"It's okay, little brother. The first time doesn't usually work out that well."

And with that she pulled herself out and layed onto his chest. She was tired after such a long time of being under control and instantly fell asleep. Naruto worried that she will revert to her old self once she woke up and somehow get the police involved and send him to some creepy prison like the one near Wave Country. But for now, he could just relax and enjoy the moment he lost his virginity.

In the bathroom, Tayuya had seen the entire event going on in TenTen's room. Apparently, Naruto was stupid enough not to close the door behind him before he was with TenTen. The redhead somehow managed to peep in on them without disturbing the other party. Her shirt was raised up to her neck, revealing her c-cup breasts and her skirt raised, showing she had no panties and her fingers toying with her clit while a cream colored vibrator fully inside her. Her moans were soft, so she couldn't be heard.

"Oh my!" she moaned. "I never thought Naruto had it in him. I should peep more often."

**And there is chapter 3. Again, sorry for the lateness. Time is never on my side. I'll try to update a bit earlier. And, as I said before, if anyone says that this isn't a NaruHina fic, I will delete it. It will happen later on. Anyway please R&R**

**Galesonic.**


End file.
